Dream On
by Decafff
Summary: It all began with a plan of sabotage... Eames/OC. Something like a love story.
1. Chapter 1

Eames felt the caress of a warm mouth against his ear, soft hot breath against his cheek. She smelled like lavender, like she always did, but with a strong scent of hot cinnamon gum that he had never seen her chew.

She was familiar, and the perfect version of the girl of his dreams. She _was_ the girl of his dreams.

He turned to her and smiled and she grinned back, her thin, tinted-red lips pulling away from her sharp white teeth. He reached out to her, a thumb stroking across her perfect pale skin, her freckles the only imperfection—he didn't think that they were, thought. They were just one more thing that was exquisite about her. His fingers would themselves into her dark curly hair, left down and pulled forward over her pale shoulder in a bunch of deep red curls.

And he smiled again, her hands responded to his touch and pet his arms, moving up to stroke his lip and then to set against his shoulder and chest. He kissed her and she grinned against his mouth before pulling him closer and into a deeper kiss.

***"Anything yet?" Came a voice from over Caden's shoulder. She turned quickly, startled and pulled the mechanic device from her head to glare at Lari.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me." Caden mumbled, pulling the visor back over her eyes, checking to make sure that Eames had actually woken up fully.

"What are you doing in there? Why haven't you gotten anything yet, Caden?"

"He's not giving me anything to work with." Caden mumbled angrily, glaring still at Lari as she tossed the headset into the bag beside the chair she was situated in. "I can't do anything until he starts dreaming about something else. Anything else." She sighed and leaned back in the chair and Lari offered her a stick of gum. Caden took it thankfully and pulled the wrapper off before stuffing the stick of Big Red between her teeth and chewed vigorously. She had been told many times before, surprising as it was, that she was a violent gum chewer. She always just smiled, nodded, and continued chewing, hoping to scare those people off.

"So what does he dream about?" Lari asked, leaning on the back of the chair, watching the Boys coil wires and stuff them into corresponding duffel bags, laying about the lab haphazardly.

"I don't know." Caden mumbled, rubbing her temples and pulling her glasses from between her cleavage, hooked onto her loose shirt and slid them over her nose. "Stuff that isn't helpful."

"Really, cos I peeked in and you looked like you were being helped pretty well."

"Oh shut up, Lari." Caden mumbled, standing up from the chair and stretching up, rubbing a numb butt-cheek. "You shouldn't have even been in there in the first place. What if he had seen you?"

"Then it would have made things weird between you, I guess. Having your little sister walking in while you're dream fucking some English guy..." Lari said, frowning at her older sister angrily. Caden glared back, biting at her lip. "Do you know how disappointed mom would have been in you if she knew?" Caden just laughed.

"If you don't want mom to be disappointed, why don't you go get your PhD. D.?" Caden mumbled stretching more and looking down at her watch. "Then you could do everything right, couldn't you?"

"Its not just that, you know. Its more than being a doctor, and understanding brains, otherwise I could do it. Its something you and mom have."

"Recessive genes?" Caden responded, flipping her red hair over her shoulder to show what she meant.

"No. Just that something. You and mom could do it. Me and dad couldn't."

"Years of training. Mom trained me. That's all, Lari." Caden said, simply, lifting her bag to her shoulder and pulling her hair back over her shoulder. "You can't do it because you didn't get training. You can't do it cos mom didn't want to pass this on to both of us. She didn't know she was going to have two kids. She taught me. That's all."

"So teach me, too." Lari mumbled, glaring at her sister. Caden sighed.

"Not that simple."

"Whatever." Lari grumbled, going into pout mode as she glowered at her older sibling. "Fucking do something with Eames. You're going to get your dream-self pregnant. Its going to be weird."

"Its not that simple."

"Stop saying that."

"Its more complicated than that." Caden said frowning now before glancing at her watch again. "You have an hour and a half to clear the Boys out of here."

"Why is it more complicated?"

"This isn't like Extraction, like what you learned about. This is like Hypnosis. I can't make a dream world and then put him inside it and then work with it there, and get inside his head. No. I have to wait for him to dream up something so I can enter it, and pick his brain from there."

"So change his dream." Lari said. "I thought you could do that."

"No, I can't. I can go into a dream, put an idea in there. And then I leave." Caden spat, turning and stomping away, her high-heels clicking loudly on the labs sterile linoleum. "Get the fuck out of here. I'm going home."

***Caden sat in front of her computer, typing away, not typing anything in particular, just ideas. All the different ways she could try and change the course of Eames' dream so she could fuck around in it. So far she had practically none. She needed to get to England, she figured. To be closer to him, so she could read him easier. Dreams and a few photographs weren't going to cut it. She had no idea what his personality was so far, and she couldn't try to influence him in any way if she didn't know how he would react to anything.

She rubbed at her temples trying to think. Working two long jobs was too much for her. She barely slept as it was, and with the stress of trying to figure out how to make Eames dream about anything but sex, she didn't think she would ever sleep, now.

It would just be days and days of trying to get him to think about something else before he went to bed, and as he was a man, she doubted that that was humanly possible. She was just going to have to interrupt him when he started getting sexy in his dreams. And do what she had to.

Or fly to England so she could try and warp his brain a little, and try to get him to let her in.

And besides that, if she ended up in his town and hung out long enough, he was bound to see her—especially if she followed him. And he would recognize her. Because she had made it that way, had done something memorable, so that he wouldn't forget her. The cinnamon gum and the lavender perfume. The mind's memory worked in scents the best.

He would recognize her though, was the main point. He would know it was her, and he would pursue her. She knew how his mind worked. You don't just walk away from the girl of your dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Caden lay tiredly next to Eames; he was passed out, and thoroughly had enjoyed himself, Caden knew that if she had any talent, it was probably fucking. His arm was over her stomach and he laid face-down in the pillow, mumbling in his sleep and breathing hard.

She sighed and rolled to her side to look, at the gorgeous man next to her, She had come to England. Earlier this morning. And he had been in the train station, for an unexplained reason. She hadn't asked him why and didn't think that it would really matter if they were just going to sleep together this one time, and then probably never see each other again.

He had recognized her red hair, and then her face as she had turned, sensing someone looking at her. He had grinned from across the crowded platform and waved before a confused look came across his face and she turned to walk quickly away, hiding her face as he chased after her, yelling 'Ginger!' across the crowd.

When he had finally caught up to her, he grabbed onto her arm and just stared at her, smiling as she stared up at him in shock, terrified. What was he going to do?

"Grab coffee?" He asked her, his face changing to a sly, calm smile from the awkward shocked one that he had been watching her with.

There was a grumble next to her in the bed and she turned to smile at Eames' contented face, snuggled cutely and sleepily against the pillow, rubbing at his eyes, and swiping over his face.

"Hey, there." He mumbled at her, his throat dry from sleeping, voice low and husky, his accent strong and gorgeous. He reached out and touched her cheek, and she held his hand against her skin, grinning back at him.

Their lips pressed quickly together and she touched his scruffy cheek, before she pressed her hands against his scalp, running fingers through his greasy hair and fixing it against his skull.

"Hey," she finally said in answer. He got a thoughtful look on his face and she sighed quietly pressing herself against him. He responded with his arms, wrapping tight around her torso.

Caden pressed her chest against the familiar body quietly, just thinking. She needed to get close to Eames. Emotionally. More than just letting him stick his parts into her parts, despite how nice that was. He was acting vaguely like this was more than a one night stand. Maybe he wanted it to be. Or maybe he was just content to know that he had finally found the girl he had been dreaming about for the past couple weeks.

"Go for coffee?" He mumbled at her, smiling with his tired, deep voice. "Breakfast."

"Why?" She asked, her chest feeling elated and floaty. This was only her third conversation with him, and she felt so obscenely smitten.

"Cos I'm hungry." He said simply. She sat up from the bed and his hands slipped away from her waist, before setting back against her hips, his face a frown as he stared up at her.

"Do you want me to leave so you can go eat?" He bit into one side of his gorgeous full lip and stared up at her still.

"I want you to come with me for coffee and donuts." He said simply, sitting up next to her and smiling gently before standing up fully. He looked around his room, naked, clothes strewn everywhere, a combination of both of theirs and clothes that had probably been there for days. He scratched at his beautiful chest and turned too look at Caden, sitting cross legged on the bed and holding the sheet up to her chest shyly. He grinned at her and reached out to take her hand, pulling her up next to him, and then against him. "Take a shower with me." He mumbled, petting her cheek gently, she smiled, knowing that she felt gross with a layer of sweat over her pale skin, along with a few other liquids that didn't need mentioning. "I'm taking you out to breakfast."

"I don't have any clothes to wear to go out to breakfast." She responded, frowning at is perfect face before kissing his lip. He grinned and kissed her back.

"So go naked." He whispered at her, making her grin widely. She ran a hand against his chest, and through the curly blonde hairs and over his pecs. He was so gorgeous. "You could wear one of my shirts. It would look fine. And would give you a reason to come back later." She smiled at him gently, liking this idea. He wanted her to come back. She was going to get close to him, she was convinced.

He hand ran up her spine and he took a step back, holding her against him, steering her toward the bathroom. She grinned up at him and followed willingly, loving how he liked to lead, but wasn't an ass about it. He liked to be in control, but didn't want it to show. She knew that much about him, now. That and his address, social security, occupation, phone number, birthplace and criminal record. And his school transcript.

She found herself in the bathroom with him, the shower turned on as she kissed at his neck, randomly turned on again—he was good at this. He lifted her up by her sides, pulling her mouth away from his neck to pull it against his, kissing her deeply as he held her slightly over him. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, holding herself up as well before she started slipping, coiling legs tight around his hips, their naked sexes pressed together, his only half hard.

She didn't really need to work him too hard already this morning, she figured, loosening her leg, finding that she was, in fact, hungry and that donuts sounded awesome. He pouted at her as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I got confused. I thought you meant you wanted a shower, when you said that we should shower." She said sarcastically, kissing him again, tightening her legs. Donuts could wait.

"Well. We are going into the shower, right? I might rub some soap on you. I'm not psychic." She laughed at him quietly, as he pushed his mouth up against hers again, stepping into the hot water, still holding her and getting soaked before turning and sticking her into the stream of water. She laughed more, finding this whole situation very funny, and very scary. He didn't seem like the type to be clumsy, but you could never trust a boy standing in water.

He kept his mouth on hers, pushing her hair back when it came over her face from the water spout.

"Darling." He mumbled at her, setting her down in front of him. She stared at him quietly, touching his arms, his hands set firmly on her shoulders as they stood naked, facing each other. The water droplets all over him were cooling and giving him goosebumps as he just smiled down at her, trying to keep his face serious.

"Yes, dear?" She whispered at him, trying to keep her smile hidden as well.

"Today is going to be a good day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Caden sighed loudly and slammed her laptop closed. Who the fuck was knocking that loud, this late at night? She didn't even know anyone in England. Her sister would never travel outside of the states; she was scared of the oceans, and of planes.

Eames was the only person she knew, and he had a key. She had given it to him two weeks ago, and he had given her a key to his.

She marched to the door, pulling her sweater tighter around her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, and she looked a mess, having just fucked off all day, typing and taking calls. She peeked through the hole, and stepped back in shock when she saw Eames standing there, looking over his shoulder and holding onto his arm.

The locks were quickly opened and she pulled the door, staring out at him.

"Where's your key?" She asked, touching his arm lightly, the one he wasn't holding onto. He grimaced and then smiled.

"Got knicked." He answered, and she moved out of the way, letting him in, her eyes still wide with shock. His shirt was torn and his unmatched jacket was disheveled.

"Knicked?" Caden repeated, following behind him quietly as he walked to the bathroom, pulling his coat off slowly on the way before clamping his hand back over his shoulder and tossing the jacket onto the couch, and Caden realized that the inside of his jacket sleeve was coated in blood, and his entire shirtsleeve was deep red.

"I dropped it." Eames said simply, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, the other still clamped over his shoulder. Caden came around him and undid the buttons for him, pulling it carefully away from his bloody arm.

"We gotta get out of town, babe." He said to her, pushing her slightly aside and turned the sink on, splashing the cold water over his arm before peeling at the strip of fabric he had wrapped around his bicep, a handkerchief.

"Why?" Caden asked quietly, still staring at him. "Baby, what happened?"

"I got attacked, Caden." He mumbled, looking at her and leaning against the counter now, just holding his upper arm. She came to stand next to him, and he pulled her to him with his good arm, and held her there against his warm naked chest. She looked up at him quietly and he stared back, his dark blue eyes roving over her face. She could see the gears in his head turning, and he bit into his bottom lip.

"Why did you get attacked, Eames?" Caden asked him, leaning away from him and reaching to touch his bloody arm. "This is a bullet-hole, isn't it?" She asked him, touching the open wound. "Did the bullet come out or is it stuck in your arm?"

"I dug it out already." He said, staring at her quietly. She leaned up to him and kissed him lightly and he pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. "Run away with me, Caden." He mumbled, stroking her cheek. She frowned at him and he just stared, frowning back, now.

"Why?"

"Why what? I love you. Run away with me." He said, making it sound simple. He was still holding onto his arm, and she stayed quiet. In the three months they had been in whatever type of 'together' they were, they had never said 'I love you'. Now didn't seem like a good time to change that, not with a hole in his arm, not with blood practically pouring onto her floor.

"Baby, tell me what's going on? Why do you have to leave? Why do you have a bullet-hole in your arm? Just... Why everything?" She said in slight exasperation, pushing his hand away from his bulky arm, his huge muscles. She pushed her hand over it, and just stared down at the blood, knowing she had nothing to patch this up with; she rarely got injuries that needed anything more than a Band-Aid or an ice pack and some Advil. "You need a doctor..." She said after a long silence of his thinking.

"You think so...?" He answered, smiling softly at her.

"Doesn't mean you get to avoid my questions." Eames gave her a quiet look and sighed, nodding.

"I won't." She nodded softly and found a ratty towel in her drawer, pushing it over his arm.

"Tell me when we get there." She said simply.

"I think we'll need coffee after." He answered her, pulling lightly on her chin, making her look at him before kissing her. "Its probably gonna take a while."

"I didn't expect it to be simple." She answered, kissing him back.

***Caden sat quietly in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to finish putting blood into Eames and to stitch him up and whatever else needed to happen.

She already knew who had attacked him and why, but for some reason she wanted him to tell her. Was it a trust issue? She wished she had her computer. She couldn't think unless she was writing.

Eames wandered out of a random hallway, not the same one he had gone into, and she stood up, handing him a clean shirt, as the t-shirt he was wearing now had also ended up covered in blood, and she had seen it coming. He smiled at her and thanked her quietly before taking her hand gently, and pulling the shirt from her fingers. He tucked it under his arm and pulled her hand now.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and he nodded, taking her arm and leading her forcefully through the door and outside into the cold. "Are you sure?" She asked him, staring up at him now.

"We have to go. Now." She continued to stare at him.

"Go where?" Caden asked, being dragged behind Eames as he walked briskly down the block, and onto the next. "Baby, my car..."

"Leave it." He answered, looking over his shoulder suddenly and raising his arm up. A taxi pulled up to the curb and he opened the door, urging Caden in quickly. The cabbie looked over his shoulder at the two of them, and Eames pulled the shirt on over his bloody arm, and buttoned it up. "Airport." He mumbled.

Caden stared at Eames, pressed against her arm tiredly in the back of the cab.

"Baby, I'm not going to the airport with you, I need to get my shit if I'm going anywhere,"

"Caden, love, you have to come with. I'll explain it on the plane, but right now you really don't have a choice but to trust me and come with me." Caden's mouth dropped open, and she quickly closed it back up, shooting a halfway glare at the tired man next to her in the disgusting seat. It was better than the New York cabs, cleaner at least, but it was still coating in at least a months worth of crap. Why couldn't she just drive?

"What plane, Mr. Eames? Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet." Caden frowned at him angrily. "Whatever one is leaving, Love." Eames sighed in quiet anger and leaned back against the seat to glare up at the ceiling, breathing calmly. She stared at his profile quietly before reaching to touch his chest. He ignored her and she turned forward to pout, crossing her arms determinedly over her chest.

He sighed loudly and turn to frown at her. She stared straight ahead, her lips stuck out in their cute pout. Eames cupped a hand around her cheek and forced her to look at him. She stared up into his dark blue eyes and pouted on, and he pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey," he called up to the driver, sliding an arm around Caden's shoulders. "Take us back to Olive and main." He mumbled. The driver growled a response and pulled an illegal U-turn. Eames leaned back and pulled Caden against him.

"So you can pack." He said, very simply. She continued to watch him, his fingers tangling through her curls.

"Why do you have to leave, Eames?"

"We." He answered. "We both do."

"But why."

"Because of... My work." He said, quietly. Trying to keep his answers vague and short. It wasn't like she didn't know what he did, just she wanted to know what he would say. She didn't know the full details. Was something gone wrong? Had he tried something new and failed? Had someone found out what he did? Had he stolen from the wrong person?

"You never told me what you do." Eames was quiet. "So, saying its because of your work doesn't help me any. It just makes me wonder if you do something that isn't legal."

"I do." Caden stared straight ahead, at the back of the seat in front of her, trying not to let him see her non-surprise. "But my telling you what it is that I do, doesn't really change anything... because you know. Right, Love?" She stayed quiet.

"The guy who put a bullet in my arm told me. I know, dear." Again she stayed quietly. "I know everything. Which is why you're coming with me." He pulled on her arm gently, turning her to him, and he kissed her mouth again. "None of that matters right now, though. What does matter is that if you don't leave the country with me, one of us is going to get hurt or killed." He said in a low tone.

"But why do I have to?"

"Because I love you." She looked up at him, a look of confusion on her face. He just smiled lightly. "Please come with me."

"I'm going to. I just don't understand why," Caden answered. He touched her cheek gently and grinned as the car pulled to a stop in front of Caden's apartment complex. He shoved a wad of bills into the drivers hand and thanked him, telling him not to wait. The cabbie growled again angrily, and Caden wondered if he talked to his wife in that same grumble.

"I told you already, darling." Eames said, pulling the door open and sliding out before offering Caden his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Caden held tightly to Eames hand as the ascended the stairs his hand clenching back against her fingers. She reached to her door handle, trying to stay quiet. It was 3am. She didn't want to piss off her neighbors any more than she and Eames had in the past month. Neither of them were very quiet in bed.

"Eames, why are you acting so Paranoid?" She whispered sharply ash he whipped around suddenly, looking over his shoulder like something was going to jump out and kill them. "You're freaking me out, and I think that one of us needs to be calm right now."

"Sorry..." He mumbled, taking a breath and wrapping an arm around her waist, pushing himself against her. She just turned to smile at him calmly and he returned the smile. "But hurry up. Pack." She pushed the door open quickly and stood in shock. Her apartment was in... Shambles... Was that even the word? Her clothes were strewn everywhere, her computer was open and half logged in, the password bar filled up with those tiny little dots.

"What the fuck..." She mumbled, staring around. Her medical books where tossed around and there was a stack of them next to the computer, along with various other books, all open to random pages, as though a single word in a book would be her password.

She closed the laptop and found a bag for it, stuffing it quickly inside and going to her closet to find only one dress still hanging up in there. She took it, and tucked that away into her purse.

"Caden, we need to leave."

"I realized." She said, calmly now. What did Eames' apartment look like if hers was this big of a mess? Maybe his was on fire, too. "God," She mumbled, looking over at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, his hand stuck out like an offer to her. "What a catch you are, Mr. Eames." He laughed softly and nodded.

"Glad you think so." She smiled, and set her hand against his.

"Never coming back?"

"Probably not." She sighed quietly and he pulled her to him, kissing her cheek.

"I was starting to like it here." He laughed and held her, and she clung to him. "If only cos you were here every other night."

"When we're there... I'll be with you every night. Is that okay?" She smiled and nodded and he kissed her again. "We've got to go, love." She nodded vaguely. "I'll buy you new stuff when we get there, okay? And we'll have a nice house or apartment or hut or tent or whatever it is that people live in where we're going."

"A nice igloo?" He laughed and nodded, pulling on her hand and tugging her out of the door. She followed him quietly, holding onto his arm.

"Or an igloo." He pulled her out to the street, taking the bag that her laptop was in and slinging it over his shoulder, leading her along down the street, trying to find a cab.

***Four hours later, they sat pressed together in the cramped seats of the plane. Eames was laying slightly crooked, laying against her chest where she held him close, cradling his head. He had passed out an hour into their flight, and hand slumped over against her. He was tired from the long day of stress and running around, and from the bullethole shooting endorphines through him, and from the morphine they had shot him up with when he had gotten to the hospital. He was bandaged and stitched up, and he seemed to not be hurting.

She wanted him to wake up so that he could explain to her what had happened, and what about her this guy had told him. He knew what she did. Did he know that she was supposed to be sabotaging a job that he wasn't even aware he was going to be involved in? Did he know that she had fucked with his dreams over the time that they had been together? What did he know?

"I'm not mad." He mumbled suddenly from her arms. She looked down at him and gave him a calm and pleasant smile, very skilled at faking composure. "About you. And what you do."

"You know what I do?" He nodded vaguely and then frowned in some sort of realization.

"You're a psychologist. And you do hypnotism." She nodded this time. "And you were supposed to do it to me." Again, she nodded. "Did you?"

"No." Eames stared at her in confusion, raising an eyebrow and frowning. He started to sit up and she let go of him, stroking his cheek as he leaned tiredly against the seat.

"Why?"

"I stopped wanting to." Again, he gave her a confused look. "I was hired to. And I didn't know you. So I thought it would be like a regular job, same as always."

"And?"

"And it wasn't." Another confused look. "I liked you. I knew you. It was different."

"What were you supposed to be doing? With my head?" She sighed softly and frowned.

"Getting information." One more raised eyebrow. "About Inception." He frowned at her quietly. "You may not know anything about it, but you've tried it. You've got more experience in it than we do. They think."

"What do you mean? What do you mean 'they think'?"

"I mean me and my family have been doing it for years. Just not the same way they think they can. You go into someone's dream, you say 'stop smoking'. You post 'stop smoking' signs all over their town. On posters, on billboards, on magazines. You tell everyone else in his dream 'stop smoking'. They will tell him. He wakes up. He forgets 80% of his dream in 10 minutes. He forgets that anyone told him to stop smoking. He just realizes that he needs to. And if you keep doing that, periodically, he eventually will."

Eames frowned at her quietly, thinking. She stared back at him quietly before touching his hand.

"And what were you supposed to be putting in my head?" He asked finally she went quiet.

"I was supposed to convince you to go to Cobul and give them information on your upcoming job."

"How do you know what job I'm doing next?"

"Because Cobul found out."

"I don't even know what it is." Caden was quiet, frowning now. He touched her hand back and looped his fingers through hers. She held onto him.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded lightly and she looked up at him. "Why were you in the train station that day?" She asked him quietly.

"I was supposed to meet someone." She nodded softly and he held tighter to her hand. "But I saw you. And realized that you were that girl I'd been dreaming about. I don't ever dream, Caden."

"So you knew from the beginning?" He shrugged lightly and touched her cheek, pulling her to him to kiss her mouth lightly.

"I knew I was going to make you a part of my life, darling." She smiled and kissed him, biting his lower lip lightly; his beautiful lip. "And here you are. Running away with me to Kenya."

"Romantic Kenya."

"Vacation spot of the stars." He answered, kissing her again and tugging on her chin. She grinned at him now, and he grinned back, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her toward him. They were essentially alone on this plane, save for an older man in the back, asleep with a hat over his face. Caden didn't know that people actually did that. The pilots were nearby, and the single stewardess was half passed out, sitting facing away from them.

"Eames?" Eames smiled down at her, kissing her mouth again. "I love you, too." He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. He had been making that face a lot so far this trip. "You kept saying it... And I love you, too." He grinned at her quietly and stroked her lip with a finger.

"I love you." Caden grinned and then turned slightly red.

"I said it already..."

"Say it again." Eames said simply, sticking his lips out at her cutely and kissing her.

"I love you, too." She answered, pulling him closer and kissing him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eames had fallen back asleep-this time with his seat leaned all the way back, something Caden had never experienced on a plane-after a half an hour of cuddling and necking, and Caden was on her laptop, writing a rough-draft letter to her sister. She had to explain everything that had happened in the last 3 months, maybe not the last 7 hours, though. She would explain that they had to leave the country because of Cobul, but not where they were going. She didn't know how much she could trust e-mail, or how much she could trust her sister to not tattle to Cobul and send them down there to kill Eames and take her back, wringing her for all the information they would assume she had.

A quiet, startled snore came from Eames and one of his hands came over to grab onto Caden's shirt. A nightmare? Couldn't be. He couldn't dream without her inside his head. She had gone in a few times after they had met, just to see what else he dreamed about, especially now that they could have sex in person, now that he didn't need to dwell on those dream-nights of the two of them alone. But he always knew. Always knew that she was in his head, messing around with her equipment and training. And he would always seek her out. They had done things in the dreams that the felt like they couldn't do in real life.

They'd gone to places that Eames had dreamed up-lakes, clubs, beaches, towns. He would take her out on dates, they would make love. They'd done everything that could ever be done between the two of them. Having an imagination was a great thing with all the technology the two of them shared.

Maybe he could dream. Maybe he just never remembered them when he woke up. Whatever his mind was doing in his sleep was troubling him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was rolling around frantically, groaning occasionally. His arms were flailing about, grabbing at Caden and the empty seat next to him. She couldn't let him stay like that, could she? She had to wake him up. He would be exhausted if she let this bad dream go on.

But his eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, a loud gasp coming from his lips.

"Bad dream?" she asked him, taking his hand gently. He swiped his non-occupied hand over his forhead, covered in sweat, and looked around.

"Apparently."

"Don't remember it?"

"I remember falling off something." He said, his voice quiet and slightly strained. "It woke me up." He continued, pulling Caden's hand up to his mouth. She grinned, loving the feel of his giant, soft, lips. He pushed the armrest back up and pulled Caden onto his lap, holding her against him. It was odd how their relationship worked. It was like whenever they were conscious, they needed to be touching each other. And when they were asleep they'd always wedge themselves onto the furthest sides of the bed from each other. Caden was used to sleeping alone, and the adjustment to having a man-a huge, sexy man like Eames, no less-in her bed all the time was not one she could easily make in a few days... Or months, apparently.

"You changed clothes." He observed, tugging on the hem of her dress.

"If I did the math right, it should be 10 in the morning when we get there." She answered. "I didn't want to arrive wearing my pajamas still... Plus I figured it would be sort of warm there." He grinned, hand slipping up the hem of her dress.

"You know what else this means?" She grinned at him questioningly as he tugged on the hem of her undies, looking around before slipping them over her legs. Her grin grew wider and he smiled back.

"What else does it mean?" she asked.

"Well, before I explain, I have a question for you." She tried to fix her face into a more serious one, and he just kept smiling at her slyly. She gave him a look that explained that she was ready for his question. "Do you happen to be a member of the Mile High Club?" He asked, stuffing her underwear into her purse and closing her laptop.

"Eames, the stewardess is right outside the bathroom."

"We don't _really _ need to go into the bathroom." he answered, looking over his shoulder at the stewardess, who was passed out, even if she was right next to the bathroom. "That's only necessary for really crowded planes."

"I'm guessing you're already a member, then?" Caden asked, grinning at him as he turned her to him, pushing up the armrest on the other side of him as well. He seemed to have everything fairly well planned out. He ignored her question, responding only with a sly little smile. She was straddling his lap now, and his mouth had found its way to her neck and collar bone, biting and kissing. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, do you want to join?" He mumbled back at her, his hands going back beneath her skirt to rub over her ass and thighs.

"Oh, I guess I wouldn't mind..." Caden said, nonchalantly.

"Good." Eames answered, unzipping his pants and pushing them down, just far enough. He pressed himself up against her, hard already, and she just smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed himself up into her, hands setting on her hips. She moaned softly and he just grinned back at her, knowing he wouldn't have to do anymore work.

She took over gladly, pushing him the rest of the way into her, arching her back and grabbing at the back of his neck in enjoyment. He ran hands over her sides and back, groaning quietly at her, her hips rocking, eyes closed, just enjoying herself. There was nothing really different about having sex on a plane other than the fact that she was fairly certain the guy in the back with the hat on wasn't really asleep anymore. She was almost positive everyone knew what they were doing, but just because it was Eames, she didn't really care.

His hands were wandering over her, grabbing onto her hips occasionally and pulling down hard, arching up to push deeper into her. They were both trying to stay quiet. The last thing they needed was to have an unscheduled stop-and be kicked off the plane.

"Eames," Caden whispered, tugging on his neck. He grinned at her some more, the look apparently stuck on his face, and came close to her, let her hands lead his head to her chest. He pushed the dress's thin fabric away to gently bite at one of her nipples. The tightening between her legs made him groan, and he grabbed the other breast, squeezing as he sucked and licked at her nipple. She moaned down at him, squeezing his head to her chest as she moved on his cock, just enjoying herself. She could tell her was enjoying it as well, his legs were squirming under her trying to find a better place to be so he could push up into her.

Eames grunted up at her in response, switching to her other nipple, trading the groping hand with his mouth. She could see the man with the hat in the back staring at them, his mouth slightly open, his hand on the crotch of his pants. She gave him a disgusted look, and Eames apparently found a good angle to push up into her again. Caden moaned down at him again and let his expertise on the matter take over, just arching back and going along for the ride.

Finally, she could feel the release building in her lower abdomen, her chest tightening up. Eames could apparently sense it as well, his fingers clawing at her back as he pushed up into her, her arms bracing her on the seat in front of them. As she came, her knees squeezing his hips, he continued to thrust into her wanting to meet her there, his hands were flat on her back, just his fingertips digging into her skin, groaning as her sex tightened around him. She tried to hold in a loud moan, pushing a hand over her mouth, but failed. Just her noise of pleasure sent Eames over, moaning loudly as he filled her up.

"God," he whispered, holding her against him, pushing his face against her breast plate. She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his head and setting her forehead on the top of his head. "You're perfect."

"I love you, too." She answered, kissing the top of his head before she pulled his head up to look over him. He grinned tiredly and she kissed his beautiful mouth.


End file.
